1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of mobile communications and, more particularly, to the use of a mobile communication device to provide remote surveillance and assisted care functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals suffering from physical or mental challenges, such as elderly persons, commonly require a caregiver to provide assistance with daily activities. However, in cases where the elderly person is high functioning and desires to maximize independence, a fulltime, onsite caregiver can be unnecessary, costly, and/or intrusive. Thus, the elder may require a remote caregiver who can assist the elder only when the elder asks for, or requires, help.
Conventional methods of providing remote care giving typically employ the use of portable communication devices. However, typical portable communication devices, such as pagers and cell phones, are limited. For example, in the case of a paging device, the elder must wait for a call back from the caregiver. Similarly, in the case of a cell phone, the caregiver may be out of range or unavailable, requiring the elder to leave a message and wait until the caregiver responds.
A further shortcoming of conventional remote care giving is the inability of the caregiver to make an immediate visual assessment of the elder's condition. For instance, in order to determine the elder's condition upon receiving a request for help, the caregiver must typically converse with the elder telephonically, which can be problematic if the elder is unable to speak or physically get to a phone. Further, the caregiver often must physically travel to the location of the elder to determine the nature of the help request, which can delay necessary treatment for the elder. The inability of the caregiver to have immediate knowledge of the elder's condition may result in the caregiver underestimating the gravity of the elder's condition. Conversely, the caregiver may overestimate the severity of the elder's condition, which may result in unnecessary and costly calls to emergency personnel, such as the fire department, ambulance, or the like.
Additionally, an elder may need a caregiver to unobtrusively check in on the elder from time to time. Optimally, the caregiver should be able to observe the elder without causing a disruption in the elder's day. However, conventional human surveillance mechanisms have many shortcomings. For example, typical remote viewing mechanisms, such as a monitor or dedicated display screen, are not portable and are operable only at a fixed location.
What is needed is a remote surveillance and assisted care device for cognitively impaired individuals, such as the elderly.